


Getting It

by ladyfoxxx



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Blow Jobs, Community: moldypitsandall, First Time, M/M, Multi, Rough Sex, Sibling Incest, Snowballing, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:23:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladyfoxxx/pseuds/ladyfoxxx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>There are a whole lot of reasons Ray thought Gerard might have to drag him urgently to the basement, but this wasn't one of them.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting It

Ray doesn't bother asking why he's being dragged down to the basement. The way Gerard is acting - all distracted, like there's something else that's got his focus - Ray figures he'll find out soon enough. It'll be a new song, or a new panel for his comic, or another idea to take over the world. He'll tell Ray when he's ready, so Ray just follows him, not bothering to tug free from the death grip Gerard's got on his wrist.

The basement smells like it always does: a combination of cigarettes, paint and unwashed clothes. Ray knows his nose will adjust and he'll stop smelling it after a few minutes. Before he gets to that point, Gerard kicks the door shut and steps right in front of Ray. Ray's about to ask what the deal is, when Gerard pushes up on his tiptoes, rests his hands on Ray's shoulders, leans up and kisses him.

Ray's too shocked to respond at first, but that doesn't seem to phase Gerard, he just keeps going. It's wet and messy; Gerard tastes a little of beer and a lot of cigarettes, but it's also kind of... nice. Gerard's hands press warm and tight on Ray's shoulders and he's just so _into_ it, Ray can't help getting sucked into the tide. He softens his mouth, letting Gerard's tongue in, getting a happy noise in response as Gerard licks inside enthusiastically, pressing Ray backwards until he's up against the door. Ray reaches up, hands fisting in Gerard's t-shirt as he kisses back, not thinking, not yet, just getting into it.

When Gerard finally breaks the kiss, Ray is dazed and his lips are wet and tingling.

Gerard takes a step back, watching Ray like he's waiting for something. His colour's high and his lips look like porn.

There's a whole lot of reasons Ray thought Gerard might have to drag him urgently to the basement, but this wasn't one of them. He opens his mouth to say something, but all that comes out is, "Oh."

"Oh?" Gerard asks.

"Um." Ray is having some trouble forming actual words.

The next thing Gerard says is a little more surprising. "Mikes?"

For a moment Ray just stares, because why would Gerard say that? Then Gerard turns his head and oh hey, there's Mikeyway, down in the basement, looking at Ray. He's standing awkwardly, but Mikey tends to look awkward all the time. His gaze flicks between Gerard and Ray.

Ray's already half hard and he fights the uncomfortable urge to reach down and adjust himself. He's not at all sure what's going on.

He nearly misses it when Gerard catches Mikey's eye and inclines his head towards Ray. It gets Mikey moving and before Ray even has time to process what's going on, Mikey is standing where Gerard was moments before, slipping up close enough their chests almost touch. Ray barely has time to suck in a breath before _Mikey_ is kissing him.

Ray is so fucking surprised by _that_ little turn of events that he doesn't even close his eyes. He doesn't even move his lips, but that doesn't stop Mikey; he's just as single-minded as his brother, and he's kissing hard enough for both of them. Ray blinks, focusing past the blur of Mikey's hair to see Gerard watching them, his bottom lip caught between his teeth, hands wringing in front of him. He looks really, _really_ worried, but also kind of strangely hopeful.

It makes no sense at all, but it's the look on Gerard's face that has Ray's eyes falling closed, his mouth relaxing under Mikey's as he finally lets go of his confusion and kisses back. Mikey groans deliciously against Ray's mouth, pressing his body closer, his lean chest against Ray's, his hands sliding up to tangle in Ray's hair. He doesn't tug or pull at it; he just grips Ray's head and slips his tongue into Ray's mouth.

Ray lets out his own groan, stroking Mikey's tongue, tasting spearmint and suddenly Mikey's pressing even closer, until he's got Ray flattened against the door. He slips a knee between Ray's thighs and _fuck_ Ray can feel that he's hard. He's not even trying to hide it, grinding his dick into Ray's hip. Fuck if Ray isn't just as hard himself. Mikey separates their lips with a wet noise, leaning back to look at Ray, his hands pressed flat to the door on either side of Ray's shoulders.

He's breathing hard and his eyes are burning, dark and hypnotic behind his smudged, slightly crooked glasses. Ray can't breathe properly, either. He can't get his head around any of this. It's like some kind of tag-team drive-by kissing incident and his head is spinning.

Mikey reaches behind him, wiggling his fingers at Gerard, but not taking his eyes off Ray. He says, "Gee," and it's at once a command and a question, his voice throaty.

Gerard links his fingers with Mikey's, stepping closer until both brothers are standing in front of Ray, the weight of their combined gaze heavy and warm. Mikey turns toward Gerard, grabbing his other hand so their fingers are linked on both sides of their bodies. Gerard glances at Ray, and the heat in his eyes nearly robs Ray of whatever breath he's still managing to suck into his lungs. Then Gerard leans in and kisses _Mikey_ and Ray has to press an arm against the door behind him to have even a hope of staying upright.

Some sober voice in Ray's head tells him to look away, but he can't tear his eyes from Mikey and Gerard. This isn’t the first time they've kissed, he's suddenly sure. There's something comfortable and familiar about the way their mouths move, the way their heads tilt and their bodies fit. Mikey's arms slide easily around Gerard's waist and Ray can see glimpses of their tongues meeting when their mouths shift.

It should be wrong, so fucking wrong. Ray's got brothers, this is not what brothers do. But the Ways have never been normal, they've always been some kind of weird exception to all the fraternal rules. The intimacies - and occasionally, exes - they share. The silent conversations they have. It's weird, but watching them kiss is nowhere near as shocking to Ray as it should be.

It's also really, really fucking hot.

So hot Ray has to reach down and adjust himself because _fuck_ his jeans are way too tight. Of course, Gerard and Mikey choose that moment to remember he exists and totally catch him doing it. Ray's skin burns with a shameful blush even as Gerard blinds him with a grin.

"Told you he'd get it," Gerard tells Mikey, one hand drawing slow circles on Mikey's back. They're still pressed against each other, tight and intimate. They look like sex and Ray can't even start sorting through all the thoughts spinning through his brain. He wants to know how long they've been doing this; how far they've taken it, if anyone else knows about it.

All he manages to get past his lips is, "Uh."

Mikey cracks up. He laughs messily into Gerard's shoulder. "He totally gets it." He looks up, grinning sideways at Ray, "You do, right?" His smile slips a little, and Ray catches a glimpse of sombre concern. "You're okay with it?" There's a crease between his eyebrows and Gerard looks worried, too. Ray's suddenly aware of just how big of a secret this is, that he's being entrusted with.

He tries to keep his expression neutral and shrugs. "Sure, I mean. You're not hurting anyone, right?"

"Right," Gerard agrees. His hand traces gently up Mikey's arm and Ray can't stop looking at it.

"But um, why?" Ray's voice breaks and he coughs a little to loosen his vocal chords. "I mean, why tell me?"

Gerard and Mikey share a glance, both sporting the exact same expression of _well, duh_. It's a little freaky.

Mikey rolls his eyes and and reaches out a hand to Ray. He wiggles his fingers, beckoning.

Ray opens his mouth to speak, but all that comes out is a noisy breath. His jeans are _so_ fucking tight now.

Mikey wiggles his fingers again, more insistently this time. Ray snaps back to himself; to where he is, to what's being offered. And there's no way he can say no.

He lifts his arm, taking Mikey's hand. Their fingers slide together, gripping tightly, and Gerard echoes Mikey’s warm smile.

Mikey tugs, pulling Ray off the door and over to where they're tangled together. Mikey goes up on his toes, hooks an arm around Ray's neck and kisses him, hard and deliberate, going in like he knows he's welcome. And he is.

Ray kisses back, slipping his tongue into Mikey's mouth, his hands skating up over Mikey's chest. Gerard slides up behind Ray, so their bodies press in on both sides and fuck, it feels good. Gerard's hands are warm, threading up under Ray's t-shirt as he opens his mouth on Ray's neck, hot and wet.

Ray groans into Mikey's mouth, cool air rushing over his skin as Gerard drags his shirt up, hands running all over Ray's back and chest. Ray has to break the kiss to take a breath. It's too much sensation and he's weaving on his feet, even with a body on either side of him to keep him upright.

Mikey grins and Gerard pushes at Ray's back, guiding him over toward the messy bed. The _bed_. Ray can't think too hard about that right now, he's just got to go with it, save the thinking for later, because what's going on is too big to fit in his head. His brain might explode if he studies the situation too hard.

Mikey drops back onto the mattress, legs sprawled awkwardly apart, already reaching for Ray's belt. He tugs Ray closer, until his shins are pressing against the side of the bed, between Mikey's legs. Gerard, still behind him, pulls Ray’s shirt up over his head, momentarily blinding him. He makes insistent noises until Ray raises his arms and he can pull it the rest of the way off. By the time he's gotten the tangle of fabric off Ray's arms, Mikey's got Ray's jeans open, pushing them down roughly around his thighs, revealing Ray's cock, hard and leaking, jutting up against his belly.

"Fuck Gee," Mikey breathes, flattening his hands on Ray's hips either side of his dick. "He's even bigger than you said."

Ray tries to respond, shocked and strangely flattered that they've _talked_ about him, but he can't get the words out; he can barely remember to keep breathing. Gerard presses up against his back, and he must be up on tiptoe because his chin rests on Ray's shoulder, his breath hot on Ray's cheek as he says to Mikey, "Fuck, yes, Mikes. You think you can fit him in your mouth?"

Ray chokes on his next breath, because Mikey's staring at his cock like he can't wait to taste it. Gerard turns his face into Ray's neck, his tongue painting wet over the sensitive skin. "Jesus Ray, you're so fucking gorgeous. Knew you would be." He runs his hands over Ray's chest as Mikey's fingers trace up and down Ray's thighs, his breath blowing hot over his dick.

So many hands on him, so much sensation at once – Ray's going to overload. He's the only one mostly undressed and they both keep _touching_ him. It's shorting out his brain.

Mikey ducks his head at a weird angle but, before Ray can adjust his stance to make it easier, his mouth opens over the head of Ray's cock. He licks messily and Ray groans; his knees soften, like Mikey's sucking all the strength out of Ray's spine through his dick. Thank god Gerard's right behind him, his arms around Ray helping him stay up, because _fuck_. Mikey is so fucking good at this.

"Fuck, you guys. Fuck. I _can't_ -" Ray stammers; his knees are so fucking wobbly now and - Jesus Christ- whatever Mikey's doing with his tongue feels incredible. Mikey pulls off, looking up at Ray, eyes huge and concerned.

"What?" he asks, looking a little skittish, lips all wet and loose and fuck Ray wants to kiss him again.

"I can't," Ray stops, takes a breath, continues, "Just. Can I sit down?"

Mikey laughs, which sets Gerard off, too. Ray can feel the vibrations from Gerard's chest against his back, his breath bouncing off Ray's skin, making a warm damp spot on his shoulder.

Mikey's still grinning as he scoots back on the bed, getting up near the headboard and lying flat on his back. He loops his long fingers around Ray's wrists and tugs. "C'mon."

Ray lets himself fall forward, crawling onto the bed over Mikey who immediately arches up to kiss him again, all eager lips and nipping teeth. It's nice, but Mikey's still fully clothed and his jeans rub against Ray's cock in a way that's just this side of too rough. Ray wants them off. He reaches down, grappling with Mikey's belt, which is way too fucking complicated all of a sudden. He makes a frustrated noise in the back of his throat, then Gerard's hands cover his, undoing Mikey's belt and guiding Ray's hand inside, into Mikey's damp underwear.

Mikey groans, breaking the kiss and tipping his head back, arching his neck beautifully. Ray dips his head to kiss and lick at the tender skin near Mikey's collar bone. Gerard entwines his fingers with Ray's, directing his movements, pressing his fingers into a grip around Mikey's cock and dictating a rhythm.

"Like that," he whispers to Ray, as casually in charge as if he were talking about a song. "This spot, here." He presses Ray's thumb under the head of Mikey's cock and Mikey huffs out a moan, twitching on the bed, eyes fluttering.

Fuck, Gerard knows exactly how to touch his brother. It occurs to Ray they must've been doing this a long time, and wow, Ray finds that idea way hotter than he probably should.

Mikey twitches on the bed and Ray can't take his eyes off him. He's so fucking beautiful, all loose and undone. Ray lets Gerard's fingers guide his, learning Mikey's dick like chords for a new song. When his touch makes Mikey buck up under his hands, groaning, he can't help but glance to his side, catching a glimpse of Gerard's eager smile. Ray returns it a little shakily, and dips his head to kiss Mikey as he jerks him off.

Mikey groans against Ray's lips, rocking his hips up off the bed into Ray's hand. Ray's arm is trapped awkwardly between their bodies, his own dick rubbing against his forearm, and Gerard's fingers are lost in the tangle, too. It should be impossible to manoeuvre like this, but they manage it, somehow. Mikey breaks the kiss to grunt against Ray's cheek, shuddering under Ray's touch, under his brother's hands.

Fuck, Ray couldn't be more turned on if he tried. He leans up a little, feeling cool air hit his leaking dick, as he tries to get a better look at Mikey. He's not sure why, but he _has_ to see Mikey's face when he comes, he just has to.

Except Gerard catches Ray's wrists in his hands, tugging him away from Mikey's cock. Mikey mewls in disappointment, batting at Gerard's hands. "Fuck off, c'mon Gee, please." His voice is higher than Ray's used to hearing, pitched up with need.

"No, Mikey, stick to the plan," Gerard grumbles, fingers biting into Ray's wrists and leaving Ray grasping at air. It takes Ray a second to process, because what? There was a plan? He has a mental image of Mikey and Gerard sketching out sex position diagrams and has to swallow a hysterical laugh.

"Gee, please. _Please_ ," Mikey begs, his hips shifting up off the bed like he can't help moving. He looks so fucking hot like this.

Ray swallows and closes his eyes for a moment grasping for control because this is getting him close even without anyone touching him. When he opens his eyes, Gerard looks just as transfixed by Mikey as Ray is. His mouth hanging slightly open, his eyes dark as he watches his brother writhe on the sheets.

"Fine," Gerard growls, "Fuck. You're such a fucking baby." He reaches for Mikey's dick again and Ray does, too. Their fingers entwine and Mikey groans happily, shoving his hips up into their joined hands.

Gerard shimmies down the bed muttering, "So fucking selfish, always gotta be your fucking way," but there's no heat in the words. His tone is almost affectionate. He moves his hands slow and steady on Mikey's dick, showing Ray how to do it, and Ray falls into the rhythm.

Gerard glances up at him. "He's always like this, always gotta come first, fucking greedy asshole,." he tells Ray, before ducking his head and opening his mouth over Mikey's cock, just like that.

Ray echoes Mikey’s bone deep moan because, fuck, that's about the hottest thing he's ever seen. Gerard just goes for it, swallowing Mikey's dick until his lips meet his fingers, until he's drooling on Ray's hand as he goes down on Mikey, groaning into his fist and fuck, he likes that. Fucking loves it.

Ray's torn between watching him and watching Mikey, who's biting hard on his lip now, his glasses askew and his hips rolling gently on the bed, under their hands and Gerard's mouth. "Fuck, Gee, fucking yes," Mikey says, tossing his head, grabbing a handful of Gerard's hair in his fist. Ray leans down until he can feel Mikey's breath on his face, and Mikey arches up, panting into Ray's neck.

Mikey licks along the line of Ray's chin as Gerard's tongue flicks over Ray's knuckles and his brother's dick. This is not the way Ray expected to be spending his Friday night.

It's fucking good though, and Ray leans lower, til he's lying on the bed beside Mikey. Gerard slips his hand free from Ray's and Ray takes over jerking Mikey off while Gerard presses his palms to the bed and goes down on Mikey like he doesn't need to breathe. Ray can't help but rock his hips against Mikey, his dick rubbing against the denim of Mikey's jeans and fuck, it's nearly too rough, too much.

Mikey grabs a handful of Ray's hair and kisses him hard, teeth catching on Ray's lips. Ray groans into it, speeding up his hand a little as he feels Gerard's head moving faster, his greasy hair flicking against the backs of Ray's fingers.

Fuck, Ray can feel it. Mikey's dick throbs under Ray's hand, feeling harder, bigger with every stroke. His tongue thrusts into Ray's mouth desperately as his hips buck underneath them. Ray hears Gerard moan around Mikey's cock, his breath on Ray's fingers, his mouth making obscene wet noises as he sucks his brother off.

Mikey's fingers tighten in Ray's hair and he breaks the kiss with a startled, "Ah, fuck. Oh, oh _fuck_ , Gee, you fucker that's fucking cheating."

When Ray glances down, Gerard's still in the same position, still sucking Mikey's dick, but he's got his right hand under Mikey's ass and Ray can tell from the angle that he's fingering him.

All the breath rushes out of Ray's lungs and he looks back to Mikey who's fucking coming _apart_ now, shaking and swearing and shoving his ass down on Gerard's hand. Ray's blood turns to fire in his veins just watching, just feeling Mikey shuddering against him.

Gerard's fingers close over Ray's on Mikey's dick and then they're bringing him off as one, moving faster than Ray would've thought Gerard could with a dick in his mouth. Ray leans his head closer to Mikey, til their foreheads are touching, taking swift, wet kisses between Mikey's gasps.

When Mikey comes his fingers dig into Ray's shoulders, and his lips meet Ray's so hard and messy their teeth smash together. He groans into Ray's mouth, shaking, and Ray feels the pulse under his fingers as Mikey's dick spasms. Gerard's lips press wet against Ray's fingers, not pulling off, just taking it and letting Mikey come in his mouth.

Ray opens his eyes to see Mikey, wet-lipped and shaking, hair a mess and his eyes unfocussed. Gerard pulls off and Ray gives Mikey's dick a few gentle strokes, bringing him down. Gerard crawls up the bed, strangely silent, lips pursed as he leans down over Mikey. Mikey arches up to kiss him and Gerard doesn't open his mouth til their lips meet. Ray glimpses the white mess slipping between their lips and realises that Gerard didn't swallow.

It's so fucking gross and yet Ray has to reach down and grab his dick, hold it tight and low and take a breath. He should close his eyes to this too, but he can't, he needs to see more. Mikey shifts his head, grabbing a handful of Gerard's hair, licking deep into Gerard's mouth and god, the noises they're making, wet and needy and so fucking hot.

When they break apart finally, faces flushed and panting, Mikey licks his lips, slow and deliberate. It strikes Ray that he might never be able to look at Mikey's mouth again, without getting hard.

He barely gets a moment to catch his breath before Gerard pounces on him, grabbing his shoulders with damp fingers and kissing him hard. The bitter taste of Mikey's come is on Gerard's lips, and god Ray is so totally going to hell for how hard he's getting off on it.

Gerard's not a big dude, but the force of his launch still shoves Ray down on his back, sprawled awkwardly over Mikey's legs. He leans up on an elbow so as not to crush Mikey and Gerard climbs on top of him, nearly kneeing him in the balls before his weight finally settles on top of Ray. The denim of his jeans is rough against Ray's bare skin. Jesus, how the fuck is Gerard still wearing clothes?

"Gerard," Ray mutters wetly between kisses, tugging at the hem of Gerard's faded Megadeth shirt. "Gerard, c'mon, get this off."

Gerard doesn't answer so much as make an urgent noise against Ray's lips. Ray hears Mikey giggle, deep and low, before Mikey wriggles his legs out from under Ray and kneels up behind Gerard.

Mikey leans over Gerard's shoulder, biting his neck. "Gee, c'mon. Shirt off." He's already winding his arms around Gerard's waist, undoing his belt with knowing fingers. Ray grabs two handfuls of Gerard's shirt, managing to get it bunched under Gerard's armpits, before finally breaking the kiss to wrestle him out of it.

Gerard is surprisingly pliable and Mikey works fast, so by the time Gerard's shirt hits the floor, Ray looks up to find himself with a lapful of nearly-naked Gerard, looking at him with dark eyes that could burn him from the inside out. He should look ridiculous; his jeans bunched around his thighs, the pink crease-mark across his pale belly, his eyes hazy and unfocused, wet all around his mouth. He doesn't - he looks fucking gorgeous. Ray can't help noticing how dark the hair nested around his dick looks in comparison to his pale skin.

"Fucking gorgeous, Gee." Mikey says it before Ray can, his voice warm and deep, and when Ray glances up to meet his eyes, both brothers look back at him, wearing identical expressions of want. Ray can't fucking believe his _life_.

He reaches for Gerard without even thinking about it, his hand closing around Gerard's dick and wow, it feels different from Mikey's, a little thicker in his hand.

"Oh yeah," Gerard purrs, sounding like porn, rolling his body and rocking into Ray's hand. "Fuck yeah, Ray." God the way he's moving, coming alive at Ray's touch. It's like when they're doing a gig and Gerard's just the right level of drunk and jazzed and he just turns it up – purring like a sex kitten, prowling like a hooker, giving himself up to it.

Only this performance is just for Ray – and Mikey.

It's no less intense for it. Gerard gets lost in it. He runs a hand through his hair, tips his head back and groans, shoving his dick into Ray's fist.

"Fuck Mikey, big fucking hands," Gerard says, licking his lips. He grabs Ray by the back of the neck and kisses him messy, bitter and wet, teeth scraping Ray's lips, just an edge of pain. He breaks the kiss, writhing in Ray's lap, panting in his face, "Fuck Ray, you should let Mikey go down on you. Oh god, oh _yes_ , Mikey, Mikey-Mikey, you should, you should…" Gerard trails off, twisting his head to try and see his brother.

Ray manages to refocus his eyes on Mikey, over Gerard's shoulder. He’s plastered against Gerard's back, long arms wrapped around him, his elegant fingers working Gerard's nipples. His hair's a wreck and his lips are swollen when he smiles at Ray, wide and full. "Yeah, you want that Ray?" He says it like he already knows the answer is yes. And it is.

Ray can't make his voice work, so he just nods, slow but sure. The smile Mikey gives him is absolutely wicked and Gerard sees it too.

"Fuck, Mikey, fuck yeah, c'mon," Gerard's already moving, crawling out of Ray's lap gracelessly, flopping on the bed when he gets tangled up in his own jeans. Ray misses his weight immediately, but the way Mikey's eyes dance down Ray's chest, lingering on Ray's cock, feral and hungry - fuck Ray could take more of that.

Mikey doesn't kneel. He slides down onto his back, wriggling out of his too-tight jeans in a way that would look hilarious if it didn't look so hot. He tosses them on the floor and grabs at Ray's hips. "C'mere. Kneel over me, I can go longer this way."

Ray’s sceptical; in theory the position should be killer on Mikey's neck, but Gerard shoves a saggy pillow under Mikey's head and gives Ray's ass a shove. Ray lets himself be manhandled into place by the Way brothers. What the fuck does he know, after all? They've probably drawn a diagram of this, or at least done it before. Wow, there's a hot thought.

He winds up with a knee on either side of Mikey's head, and Gerard pressed up behind him, his dick hot and leaking against Ray's upper thigh. Then Mikey leans up off the bed, gripping Ray's hips, breath hot against Ray's dick and oh fucking _god_ Ray's not going to survive this.

Mikey wraps his lips around Ray's dick, not breaking eye contact as he slides his mouth down lower and lower on Ray's cock. It's possibly the sexiest moment of Ray's existence so far, aside from the strangled high-pitched noise he doesn't realise he's making until he's made it. Oh fuck. Mikey's mouth is so hot, so wet. He sucks Ray down, slick and easy, drilling his tongue into the slit at the tip of Ray's dick and fuck, Ray is _shaking_. He's not going to last.

"Oh yeah. That's it. God, look at him, doesn't he look good like that?" Gerard leans his chin on Ray's shoulder, muttering an awed commentary between licking and biting at Ray's neck.

Ray can only grunt, raising an arm to grip the headboard and steady himself as he rests his other hand gently on Mikey's head. Mikey quirks an eyebrow at him and swirls his tongue in a completely calculated, yet awesome, way and it takes all of Ray's self control not to buck forwards, shove his dick down Mikey's throat.

Gerard moans into Ray's neck, sliding sticky fingers down Ray's arm to rest over Ray's at the back of Mikey's head. He guides Ray's fingers into a firmer grip on Mikey's hair and shoves his hips forwards against Ray's ass, the movement pushing Ray's dick further into Mikey's mouth.

"It's okay, you can be rough," Gerard instructs, squeezing Ray's fingers. "He can take it." Gerard's dick presses hot against Ray's ass, grinding against him, painting a wet trail over his skin. "He likes it."

Ray's not sure he buys it, but Mikey's not protesting; he's still sucking Ray's cock like a master, his hands resting lightly on Ray's hips, not trying to hold him back. This time when Gerard shoves his hips forwards, Ray moves with him fully, fucking his dick into Mikey's mouth, making Mikey moan around him and jesusfuck that's good. Ray's sweating like a motherfucker, every cell buzzing already. Gerard locks an arm around Ray's chest, pulling him back before shoving his hips forwards against Ray again. Ray can't take his eyes off Mikey, watching the way his cock slides into Mikey's mouth, the way his eyes pinch up, brow furrowing, having to work hard, but just fucking _taking_ him.

"God he fucking loves this," Gerard starts muttering again, his lips brushing Ray's ear as he keeps shoving his hips forwards, his dick sliding against Ray's ass. Mikey moans around Ray's dick in sloppy agreement and Ray chokes on his own breath at how good the vibrations feel on his dick.

"Fucking look at you, Mikes. Fuck." Gerard's head drops, his forehead banging on Ray's shoulder before he starts licking and biting Ray's skin again. He ruts up against Ray's back, wriggling around and making needy noises. "Just, fuck, need some fucking-" He grabs Ray's ass cheeks, pulling them apart a little roughly. "Not gonna fuck you, " he mutters, rubbing the wet tip of his dick between Ray's cheeks. "Just need… need."

Ray hears Gerard spit, then he's sliding wet fingers in the valley between Ray's ass cheeks, before replacing his fingers with the shaft of his dick. He keeps to his word, not trying to put his dick in Ray; he just rubs it against Ray's ass, groaning hotly into his back.

"Fuck yeah, oh fuck, yeah Ray. You're so fucking hot, your legs, your fucking ass, dude, fuck." He sounds gone, breathless and strained. He writhes against Ray's back, his sweaty hair dragging against Ray's shoulders, his hands everywhere. They skate over Ray's chest, fingernails scratching his skin as he humps Ray from behind.

Ray groans, deep and throaty, sounding nearly as gone as Gerard. Mikey starts to speed up his motions, his fingers digging into Ray's hips, pulling forwards and Ray doesn't need anymore encouragement to let go completely, just fuck Mikey's mouth. The wet slide is amazing, and fuck, Mikey's taking him so deep, so fast. Ray grunts, pants and shakes over Mikey. Gerard's plastered up against his back, voice in Ray's ear, dipping and cresting - curses and compliments and ragged moans - as his body slides sweat-slick against Ray's.

Ray's unravelling, coming apart under Mikey's mouth, Gerard's hands, lips, body. Mikey moans around Ray's dick, cupping a hand under his balls and rolling them in his fingers. Ray chokes on a breath, letting go of the headboard to grip Mikey's head in both hands, hold him in place and just fuck him. Mikey doesn't try to fight it; his eyes are watering but he still doesn't push Ray back.

Gerard's dick is hot and hard, sliding wet between Ray's ass cheeks as Ray's dick slides in and out of Mikey's mouth. The three of them hit a weird, syncopated rhythm, where Ray pumping into Mikey is a solid beat and Gerard's stuttered humping and garbled words are the melody.

Somehow, Gerard comes first. His hand is tight on Ray's, holding Mikey's head in place as his cock rubs wet between Ray's ass and Ray feels the pulse, the throb, that times with Gerard's high pitched shriek. Gerard trembles, biting down hard on Ray's shoulder and spurting hot and wet on the crease of Ray's ass.

"Oh fuck, fucking-fuck," Ray keens, breathless and throaty, wet curls sticking to his face, hips stuttering forwards too fast, too rough, and he's apologising to Mikey in the back of his head right up until the moment his brain malfunctions, heat shooting right through his body and he jerks forwards, coming his fucking brains out, his torso curled over Mikey's head.

"Holy fuck. Holy _fuck_ , Mikey," Ray pants the words out, feeling shattered. Fuck, he's never come so hard in his life. He can't feel his legs.

Mikey pulls off with a wet noise. He lets his head drop back on the bed. His eyes are damp; he's all flushed and shiny with sweat and his hair's a fucking wreck. Ray can't stop looking at him; he looks fucking amazing. He'd never imagined Mikey could look like this, like some kind of debauched sex siren. Ray eases himself down beside Mikey on the bed, as Gerard crawls up to flop down on his other side, their legs all tangled up.

Gerard reaches his hand up, resting his fingers on Mikey's cheek, trailing his thumb down Mikey's face to rest over his lips. That's when Ray realises Mikey hasn't opened his mouth since he took it off Ray's cock. His heartbeat skips when he realises the next part.

Gerard's thumb traces Mikey's lower lip. He's staring at Mikey through messy, sweat-drenched hair, licking his lips wetly. There's a silent conversation in their locked gaze, but when Gerard starts to lean in, shifting his thumb from Mikey's mouth, getting ready to taste what's inside for himself, Ray intervenes.

He doesn't know why he does it. He's totally acting on instinct when he slides close to Mikey, fits his hand to Mikey's other cheek and turns his head toward Ray. Then he takes Mikey's mouth for himself, and Mikey opens up, kissing him hard. His tongue strokes over Ray's, and there it is, heavy and slick and so fucking bitter in his mouth but Ray doesn't break away. It tastes gross, but fuck, he wants it. His fingers firm up on Mikey's cheek, holding him to the kiss, swallowing Mikey's sigh of satisfaction as they share his release between them.

Ray's lips have barely left Mikey's when Gerard pushes him onto his back, "Fuck, you guys, oh my fucking _god_." He sounds awed, and he slides on top of Ray. His skin's hot and a little clammy with drying sweat. He catches both hands in Ray's hair and fucking devours Ray's mouth. He kisses deep, sliding his tongue between Ray's lips to stroke his, moaning non-stop, like he loves the bitter taste, like he can't get enough. He nearly knees Ray in the gut and bites his lips raw before he finally gives up Ray's mouth, his breath coming in sharp pants as he stares down at Ray. His mouth quirks up in an awed grin and he pets Ray's damp hair absently, whispering, "Fuck yeah."

"Fuck yeah," Mikey echoes and Gerard grabs Mikey by the shoulder, pulling him in for a messy kiss that's right in front of Ray's face, so he has every excuse to study all the details. Their lips slide together wetly, eyes closed in bliss and fuck, Ray could keep watching them forever.

When they break apart, they're both breathless and the smile that keeps tugging on Gerard's lips is dancing at the edges of Mikey's mouth too.

"I told you he'd get it," Gerard repeats, turning his gaze to Ray.

Mikey sighs, like he's heard it all before, but he bestows one of his real smiles on Ray, wide and genuine. "Sure Gee, must suck being right all the time."

Ray just smiles back up at them until his face hurts.

Because yeah, he _does_ get it.


End file.
